Danger in the Sky
by ananova
Summary: An attack from above. Kagome captured. Will Inuyasha be able to save her?
1. Stolen Away

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on March 19, 2012 for drabble #21 Ascend. Won 3rd place.

Title: Stolen Away

Author: ananova

Word Count: 499

Prompt: Ascend

Genre: Action/Adventure

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Characters: Kagome

Summary: Kagome is captured after a bird youkai attacks the group.

* * *

Kagome screamed as the youkai's talons wrapped around her, lifting her into the air. She heard Inuyasha scream her name, and saw him take a running leap. But the youkai merely flapped it's powerful wings, ascending into the sky and easily avoiding the hanyou.

She gulped as they climbed higher, heading toward the mountain. Her eyes squeezed shut as the ground grew further away, the talons currently digging into her shoulder the only thing preventing her from falling. 'Inuyasha,' she thought. She knew he would come for her, but would he get there soon enough? 'Poor Kirara.' The youkai had targeted the fire-cat from the beginning, wounding her and now Kagome knew why. 'To prevent them from easily following.' With Kirara injured the others would be slowed and unable to follow in the air.

Kagome screamed as the talons released her. Her scream cut short as she landed hard and her eyes opened to find herself in a nest high on the face of a mountain. She gulped, hands tightening around the bow she had managed to hold onto as the youkai landed at the edge of the nest, towering above her and staring at her with malevolent red eyes. It let out a loud screech and snapped it's beak at her.

Kagome stumbled back as it snapped again. She reached for an arrow, glad that her quiver had remained intact. The youkai lunged forward and she hastily fired her arrow, sighing in relief when it met it's mark and the youkai burst into dust with one last shriek. The immediate danger gone, she took a deep breath and examined her surroundings more closely.

Kagome gulped as she realized that there were eggs in the nest. She felt slightly guilty for orphaning the creatures but knew that the only other option was her own death. She gulped at how high the nest was, climbing down that mountain was not an option for her. She would have to wait for Inuyasha to find her.

She took stock of her injuries, sighing in relief when it became apparent that the youkai's talons had not pierced her skin. She was thankfully uninjured other than some bruises and slight scratches. Moving to a corner of the nest, she sat down to wait.

She hadn't been sitting long when a noise startled her. She looked up and saw one of the eggs rocking. "Oh no," she gasped, realizing that the eggs were close to hatching. She fingered her bow nervously but couldn't bring herself to kill a baby even if it was a youkai that would probably try to eat her. She looked around for an escape. Her eyes fell on the cliff side. It was too far to climb down but maybe she could climb up? Her eyes traveled the distance to the top. It would be a long climb but was definitely closer than going down. With one last glance at the eggs behind her, Kagome began to ascend the mountain.


	2. The Rescue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on March 19, 2012 for drabble #22 Sanctuary. Won 3rd place.

Title: The Rescue

Author: ananova

Word Count: 500

Prompt: Sanctuary

Genre: Action/Adventure

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Characters: Kagome and Inuyasha

Summary: Kagome continues her climb to safety. Follows Stolen Away.

* * *

Kagome panted as she climbed up the mountain. Her arms and shoulders hurt from the effort of pulling herself up the cliff side. She was dirty and sweaty, exhausted from the climb. She groaned at the sight of how far she had left to climb. It was too late to go back, she had no choice but to keep going forward, or rather, up. With a sigh that quickly became a groan she began to climb again.

A screech startled her, causing her foot to miss it's hold and left her clutching desperately at the rock, scrambling to keep from falling. She winced as another screech sounded and risked turning her head, feeling her stomach drop at the sight before her. Five bird youkai, just like the one that had snatched her, were flying past the cliff side. 'Please don't let them notice me,' she thought silently as she tried to stay absolutely still. She would be unable to defend herself in this position, trying to reach her weapon would only cause her to lose her grip and fall. Even if she could somehow reach it, she would never be able to aim and fire.

Unfortunately, her prayers went unanswered as one of the youkai flew right past her, heading for the nest below only to shift back up, it's head turning in her direction. It let out a screech, alerting the others as it dived toward her, talons outstretched.

Kagome held back a scream as she scrambled out of the way, wincing as she was pelted with shards of rock as the youkai's talons dug into the rock face. It flapped it's wings, pulling away from cliff side as another took aim. Then they were all diving at her as she scrambled up the rock wall as fast as she could.

Her hand grasped a rock above her and she pulled herself up only to feel the rock crumble beneath her hand. A scream escaped her as she lost her grip on the wall and fell. She could see one of the youkai coming up below her, beak open to snatch her out of the air. She could do nothing, had no escape.

A flash of silver caught her eye as the distance between her and the youkai disappeared, then the youkai itself disappeared, bursting into dust. A familiar figure clad in red appeared where the youkai had been, leaping into the air to snatch her falling form from the air. Despite the danger they remained in, Kagome smiled. Inuyasha had come for her. Nothing would be able to harm her now, not while she was in the sanctuary of his arms. He leaped higher up the cliff, the youkai circling around them, then he shifted her fully to his left arm, his right clutching Tessaiga as he unleashed his attack.

"Kaze no Kizu!" The attacking youkai disappeared in a flash of light. He turned his attention to her. "You okay?"

Kagome smiled. "I am now."


	3. Whatever It Takes

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on March 20, 2012 for Prompt #279 Beyond.

Title: Whatever It Takes

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Prompt: Beyond (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: Action/Adventure

Word Count: 737

Summary: Inuyasha's point of view of the events of Stolen Away and The Rescue.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he ducked a swipe from the bird youkai's talons. This thing was really making him angry! It had come out of nowhere and immediately put Kirara out of commission before turning to the rest of them. It's ability to fly made it difficult for him or the others to hit it with their attacks. His hand clenched on Tessaiga as he prepared to try another attack.

But a startled scream from behind him had him whirling around. "Kagome!" The youkai had her in it's talons and was rising into the air. The swipe was a feint, it had really been aiming for her. He cursed and ran, leaping in to the air as high as he could. He couldn't let it have her.

But it flapped it's powerful wings, rising higher, beyond his reach. "No!" he cried as he missed and fell back to the ground. His eyes followed it as it carried Kagome higher into the sky, heading in the direction of the mountains. A quick glance showed that the others were equally as startled and worried but they would never be able to keep up. Not with Kirara injured and unable to transform. Without a word he began to run, racing after the figures he could barely see in the sky. 'I'm coming Kagome. Just hold on until I get there.'

He quickly lost sight of them but he knew the direction they were going in. He pushed himself to his limit and beyond, running faster than he had ever run before as he prayed that he would make it in time. He couldn't be too late, not this time. There was too much at stake.

Inuyasha reached the base of the mountain and, without stopping, immediately began leaping up the side of it. He didn't know how he would locate where the youkai had taken Kagome, he just knew that he had to.

His ears caught the sound of the youkai's shrieks and he lifted his head as he continued to leap. His eyes narrowed as he saw five of the youkai diving toward the rock face with their talons outstretched. He could see movement there but not what caused it. But a familiar scream reached his ears and he pushed himself further as he saw the figure fall.

"Kagome!" He unsheathed Tessaiga and swung at the youkai that was preparing to snatch her out of the air, easily decapitating it and turning it to dust. Shifting his grip on his sword, he leaped again and caught Kagome, snatching her falling form right out of the air. Some of the tension in him eased the moment she landed in his arms, just the knowledge that he had her back soothing his emotions.

He leaped again, shifting Kagome fully to his left arm as he eyed the circling youkai. Raising Tessaiga in his right arm, he let loose his attack. "Kaze no Kizu!" He watched in satisfaction as the attack did it's job, reducing the youkai to dust in a flash of light and youki. He turned his attention to Kagome. "You okay?"

Kagome smiled at him. "I am now." Her smile turned to worry as she stared at him. "Are you?"

Inuyasha tried to smirk as he panted for breath. With the danger now gone, his exhaustion from his exertions was catching up with him. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Keh. Nothing to worry about." That was when his legs decided not to support him anymore and he collapsed onto his back on the rock outcropping, Kagome landing on top of him. "J-just need to rest a little before we head back to the others." He really had pushed his body beyond what he should have.

Kagome quickly moved off of him. He watched as she looked him over worriedly before deciding that he was alright and only needed to rest. She sat next to him. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Feh. You know I'll always come for you." They shared a look, then Kagome laid down next to him, her head on his shoulder as they relaxed and caught their breath. Nothing else needed to be said. They both knew his words were true. He would go to the ends of the earth and beyond for her. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe.


End file.
